Rowf
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: La noche del Creep, Casey perdió al ninja que era más importante para él, al que más quería. Pero aunque el intercambio no siempre es equitativo, al perder siempre ganas algo. En este caso, Casey perdió a su mejor amigo, pero ganó un perro. Ahora, debe aprender a lidiar con el hecho de que si bien se quieren mutuamente, este cariño pudo ser distinto si se hubiera confesado a tiempo


¡Hola!

Bueno, este es un fic que se ubica a al final del primer capítulo de la tercera temporada de TMNT, es decir, que a más o menos por el minuto 15 o 18 hago AU y va este fic como "final y futuro alterno".

¿El reto de OTP? Ocurrieron muchas, muchas cosas y honestamente me bloqueé con la idea, lo bueno es que ya tengo un buen trecho del fic, sólo que como este también es "Rasey" pues bien puede valer como vale de "perdón no me mates" (?

Como sea, muchas gracias por leer y mil gracias por tus comentarios, en serio que cada que me llega uno me dan más ganas de esforzarme más en escribir mejor cada día c:

Nos leemos en los comentarios finales nwn/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Rowf

Respiraste hondo una vez más y relajaste tu brazo, afinaste la puntería e intentando recordar cada segundo de las escasas lecciones que habías recibido lanzaste el trío de kunais al joven ciervo que era tu presa de esta mañana.

Cuando sus músculos se pusieron rígidos y cayó al suelo inerte, sonreíste y fuiste por él, sin embargo aún había vestigios de vida en él y por puro instinto de supervivencia empezó a intentar defenderse de ti cuando lo tocaste; uno de sus fuertes cascos te golpeó la mejilla pero lograste mantener la calma lo suficiente para sacar uno de los kunais de su costado y con él rebanar su cuello. Mientras su sangre se esparcía en el pasto te limpiaste la mejilla y te apresuraste a amarrar sus extremidades y poder llevarlo a casa. El Sol casi salía y el desayuno sería pronto.

Con un poco de esfuerzo lo colocaste sobre tus hombros y apretando el abdomen llegaste hasta la cabaña que ahora era tu hogar, y como siempre, el primero en recibirte fue Rowf.

-Hola pequeño- lo saludaste y como tus manos estaban ocupadas, tuviste que contentarte con acariciar su lomo con tu pie –vamos adentro chico, ¿me acompañas a limpiar esto?-

El sacó la lengua y comenzó a jadear feliz, no te contestó nada pero te siguió hasta el cobertizo que ocupabas para destripar a tus presas.

-Bien Rowf, ahora quédate quieto allí, no quiero que te lastimes como la otra vez-

Como si te entendiera, gimió lastimosamente y frotó su nariz contra la pierna de tu pantalón, te miró rogándote que le permitieras ayudar pero te mantuviste firme y con un dedo, golpeaste con suavidad el vendaje de su pata derecha.

-¿Recuerdas esto? pasó porque quisiste darme el cuchillo, anda Rowf, sé un buen perro y quédate junto a la puerta-

Lloró otro poco y a paso lento fue a donde le habías ordenado, aun así tu suspiraste, pues inevitablemente recordaste esos tiempos en que Rowf era todo menos obediente.

En que todo lo que le decían lo cuestionaba y no permitía que nadie le dijera que hacer, en que era un poco menos servicial y bastante menos cariñoso.

Cuando Rowf era otro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Notaste que tus pensamientos estaban vagando a lugares bastante sombríos y sacudiste la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y comenzaste a limpiar el animal.

Un corte largo de su entrepierna a su cuello, después unos transversales que abrieron su piel como si fuera un libro, luego hundiste en diagonal el filo de tu cuchillo por debajo de su cuero y en poco tiempo el animal sólo era carne tierna y jugosa. Con el hacha quitaste los cascos y las patas, cortaste con cuidado las ancas y al final la cabeza. Vertiste todas las tripas y desperdicios en el medio tanque que tenías destinado para ello y tras limpiar los restos de sangre, el ciervo ya estaba listo para comerse.

-Vamos Rowf, avisémosle a April que esto ya está listo- dijiste palmeando con cariño sus peludas mejillas y obedientemente él te siguió con la chica

Mientras le explicabas a la pelirroja que la sangre no era tuya y que no estabas matando a la mamá de Bambi sino a Bambi, notaste que Rowf estaba siendo más cariñoso contigo, estaba echado sobre tus tennis frotando a ratos su cabeza contra tus rodillas y presumido se lamía las patitas para acicalarse la cara. Algo mordió tu corazón al ver que incluso ahora los celos que tenía de tu relación con April eran silenciosos y no dañaban a nadie, que todas tus ganas de socializar se esfumaron con el peso de la culpa y apresuraste el final de tu plática con la chica.

Y eso estuvo bien, porque no soportabas la mirada de lástima y compasión que le dedicaba a Rowf mientras hablaba contigo y francamente le habrías gritado si se hubiera atrevido a acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

Más tarde en el desayuno pudiste ignorar un poco más tu relación con el perro, pues al ver a sus hermanos despiertos fue corriendo por toda la sala repartiendo cariño y amor entre todos ellos.

Justo como tú sabias que ya lo hacía antes, sólo que ahora en su condición mucho más inocente, noble y desinhibida esto era bastante más visible.

-¡Hola Rowf!- dijo alegremente Mikey abrazándolo y dándole un par de besos en las mejillas que él no tardó en contestar –¿ya desayunaste chico?- preguntó y tu sonreíste ante el trato tan natural que le daba el menor de los Hamato –vamos por algo rico a la cocina antes de que Donnie…-

-Ya los oí Mikey, y si de verdad quieres a Ra que diga Rowf vas a dejar que le dé esto, es bueno para él y lo sabes- dijo Donatello llegando a la mesa y acariciando con cariño el pecho peludo del perro

Rowf lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes pero el ninja de morado no se conmovió ni un poco. _"Ni antes ni ahora te salvarás de los cuidados de doctor Rowf"_ pensaste mirando cómo le inyectaban vitaminas en su flanco izquierdo _"es por tu bien pequeño, y yo sé que lo sabes"_ ahogaste un suspiro en tu taza de café al ver como vertían cuantiosas croquetas en su plato al lado de la mesa y continuaste desayunando.

Bajaste la mirada y te sorprendió no verlo a tu lado, ya que después de cada inyección siempre venía contigo en busca de consuelo, pero luego viste que estaba recostado bajo la silla de Leonardo y recordaste que desde hacía un par de semanas te habías prometido ser firme por su bien y ya no lo consolabas ni escondías de las inyecciones; por lo tanto, ahora iba con su hermano mayor en busca de los cariños que tú le habías negado.

Y no sólo ahora, sino desde que lo conociste.

-Vamos, no dolió tanto ¿o sí Rowf?- preguntó Leonardo con una sonrisa triste mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas y por debajo de la barbilla –ten- le pasó un trozo de carne de venado y tras olfatearlo un poco viste como lo comía con ganas –es tu premio por ser tan valiente- le dijo y con una última palmadita a su cabeza el ninja de azul regresó su atención a su plato –te quiero mucho Rowf-

Aunque lo había dicho en un susurro, alcanzaste a escuchar la declaración tan profunda y dolorosa de Leonardo y detuviste el bocado en tus mejillas, y por el silencio que reinó por varios segundos la mesa, apostaste que todos también lo habían oído.

Mikey esquivó la mirada y su habitual sonrisa radiante perdió un poco de brillo, Donatello se mordió el labio y apenas se contuvo para no romper la jeringa vacía en su mano, Leonardo miró ausentemente el plato de croquetas y April se sobó el antebrazo como si eso curara el dolor que sentía en otro lado.

Notaste que tu respiración se había acelerado por la furia que comenzaba a crecer en tu estómago y apresurando el último trago de tu café te levantaste intempestivamente de la mesa.

-Rowf odia la lástima, lo hacen sentir mal con la forma en que lo miran- dijiste sin medir el tono de tu voz ni preocuparte por nada ni nadie que no fuera el perro que seguía lamiéndose la grasa de ciervo de las patas –aquí no importa cómo se sientan ustedes, el importante es Rowf y no nosotros- aventaste tu servilleta a la mesa y con un movimiento brusco acomodaste la silla en su lugar –ustedes lo conocen de más tiempo que yo, pero al parecer yo soy el único que de verdad pone atención a lo que siente-

Con pasos duros saliste de la cocina y cuando escuchaste el sonido de sus patas corriendo detrás de ti cierta culpa envolvió tu corazón una vez más. No querías que te siguiera, no está vez, así que empezaste a correr lo más rápido que pudiste sin dirección alguna, él empezó a ladrar como pidiéndote que lo esperaras, pero no querías, algo te repetía a cada instante que no merecías la atención que el pequeño perro de lindos ojos verdes te profesaba y seguiste corriendo.

Esquivaste árboles, recorriste veredas, de un salto cruzaste el pequeño riachuelo y cuando el sudor comenzó a mezclarse con las lágrimas que nublaban tus ojos detuviste tu carrera infernal. Respiraste tan agitadamente que la tierra comenzó a entrar en tu garganta obligándote a toser, apoyaste con más fuerza tu peso sobre tus manos apoyadas en tus rodillas y cuando te quitaste el paliacate para reacomodarlo, notaste una presencia amable pero firme detrás de ti.

El aire se atoró en tus pulmones, volteaste lentamente más por obligación que por ganas y allí estaba Rowf, mirándote con esa expresión noble y comprensiva que sólo los de su especie tienen, pero también con esa fuerza y valentía que solamente él tenía para mirar a la gente.

Aunque él mismo no se considerara gente.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Rowf?!- le gritaste furioso mirándolo duramente –¡deberías estar allá, con tus hermanos, con tu amiga, no conmigo!- le reclamaste y el paró de jadear para acercarse lentamente a ti –¡detente, no te quiero, vete ya!- dijiste y él se detuvo, comenzó a lloriquear y te sentiste miserable pues incluso ahora rechazabas su presencia junto a la tuya. Porque incluso en esta situación lo lastimabas con tu rechazo –vete Rowf…- indicaste más tranquilo y apoyaste la espalda en el tronco de un árbol –sólo vete, ni siquiera deberías estar conmigo, no sé porque me quieres- confesaste con una voz que se fue rompiendo en cada palabra y ocultaste el rostro entre tus rodillas

Apretaste con fuerza los labios para no comenzar a llorar y dejaste de escuchar sus quejidos, por un segundo sonreíste pues pensaste que se había ido pero pronto una peluda y cálida cabeza se recargó en tu pierna y recordaste que era Rowf con quien estabas hablando.

Rowf el que no abandonaba a nadie y todos estaban primero que él mismo.

Un gimoteo escapó de tu garganta y lo abrazaste fuertemente, enterraste el rostro en su suave pelaje y tus brazos temblaban alrededor de su cuello. Te estabas rompiendo ante él justo como cuando le confesaste la verdad sobre Nick, justo como él cuando te dijo quien había sido Spike.

-Perdóname Rowf, lo siento, lo siento en serio- dijiste aspirando en cada aliento su aroma de perro –es que yo no quería ver, no quería aceptar que te quería, que me querías…-

Él debió entender la naturaleza de tus palabras pues paró de jadear alegremente y puso una pata sobre tu rodilla. Tú te rompiste otro poco.

-Es que… tú debes entender Rowf, siempre creí que sólo abogabas por tu hermano bro…- alzaste la mirada para ahogar tus lágrimas y las múltiples marcas en los arboles a tu alrededor te dieron la respuesta de a dónde habías llegado

Era el claro junto a la pequeña cascada, allí donde Raph te llevaba a practicar tu lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens, donde hacían sparring uno a uno, donde se dedicaban a golpear árboles hasta dejar las marcas de sus puños en la corteza, donde te hacia practicar tus saltos de un árbol a otro.

Donde quería entrenarte para que a su regreso a Nueva York tú supieras defenderte mejor y nadie te hiciera daño.

El llanto finalmente te venció y te deshiciste en sus pequeños hombros, él lanzó un corto gemido que interpretaste como pregunta a por qué llorabas y tu mente viajó a la última conversación que habían tenido.

-Raph- dijiste entre risas de la última broma que se habían dicho –¿notaste la manera en que April me miró esta mañana?- preguntaste con una sonrisa -rayos viejo, esa chica se muere por mí, sólo que es muy tímida como para demostrarlo…-

Raph soltó un suspiro cansado e incorporándose un poco te miró duramente.

-Sí, sí vi la manera en que te miró, pero también ha mirado a Donnie así un par de veces Jones, ¿además qué importa? tú ya sabes sobre los sentimientos de mi hermano, él llegó primero y debe quedarse con April-

Jadeando un poco también te levantaste y lo miraste con una expresión divertida.

-Vamos Raph, ¿acaso April es un premio? no se la queda quien llegue primero, sino quien la conquiste primero, y Casey Jones es un experto en seducir a las chicas- sentenciaste soberbiamente y tu sonrisa confiada creció más

El ninja se talló el rostro antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Donnie la quiere bien Casey, y tú… sólo la ves como un trofeo más en tu repisa, déjalos en paz- te dijo conciliadoramente y se levantó de un brinco –vamos Jones, el descanso terminó-

-Aghhh- te quejaste recostándote de nuevo sobre la suave hierba –dijiste que era de cinco minutos…- notaste que tu queja no obtendría frutos y regresaste al árbol que debías golpear –ja, vaya Raph, si no te conociera hasta pensaría que estas celoso de todo esto-

Abriste mucho los ojos ante la broma que descubriste habías soltado sin darte cuenta y sin pensar en nada; miraste fijamente a Raph esperando alguna reacción, la que fuera. Pero no vino.

Todo el entrenamiento transcurrió en silencio y Raphael no volvió a mencionarte el tema en todo el día. Y por alguna razón, sentiste que esa tarde el ninja se había herido algo más que los nudillos.

Pero no le diste mayor importancia. Seguiste jugueteando a conquistar a April, continuaste con tus miradas coquetas y roces accidentales, hasta en el entrenamiento grupal entrenaste con Donatello para demostrarle a April tu superioridad respecto a las habilidades del ninja. Incluso dejaste pasar de largo que ignoró el comentario que le hiciste respecto a la frase de sabiduría que compartió Miguel Ángel, y cuando se fue a seguir montando guardia sobre Leo te contentaste con el "no debe tener hambre" que pensaste cuando te ignoró por segunda vez en el día.

Pero es que el celoso eras tú, no él.

Aunque Raphael pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, tú lo querías más tiempo; necesitabas que otra vez el tiempo del ninja fuera de casa te perteneciera nada más a ti, no a las tareas del hogar, no a Leo, no a Mikey, no a Donnie. A ti nada más. Pero te encerraste en tu capricho no concedido y enfocaste tu molestia en coquetear con April, con la chica que no te gustaba en serio, en la que te parecía divertida pues había caído relativamente pronto en tu juego de conquista. No en el chico que de verdad te gustaba pero no te atrevías a besar seriamente.

En el chico que ahora era un perro.

-Siempre creí que únicamente abogabas por tu hermano bro…- repetiste acariciando repetidamente el largo pelaje de su cabeza –jamás creí que de alguna manera también estabas abogando por ti… Rapha, debiste decirme, debiste hacerlo-

_-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por él-_

_Sin entender absolutamente nada, frunciste el ceño y caminaste lentamente hacia Donatello._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso Don? emm, ah- balbuceaste llevando las manos a la cabeza -¿sólo esto puedes hacer con Raph? ¿Un perro, en serio?- preguntaste incrédulo_

_El ninja te esquivó la mirada y puso una mano en tu hombro._

_-No hay cuerpo al cual yo pueda regresarlo Casey, su caparazón, plastrón, laterales… no hay nada en ningún lado, cuando el Creep lo absorbió lo hizo completamente, en realidad, es algo parecido a un milagro que esté vivo, aquí con nosotros-_

_Indignado, golpeaste con brusquedad su mano de tu hombro._

_-Vete a la mierda Donnie…- dijiste con más dolor que furia, volteaste a ver el pequeño montoncito de hierbas verdes que dormía tranquilamente sobre las pacas de paja y supiste que tu argumento idiota que le dirías para bromear acerca de su condición se estaba escapando por la ventana_

"_Eras un perro de hierbas dude, ¡era simplemente asombroso!"_

_Peor aún, tu chiste para hacerle sentir menos vulnerable estaba regresando para golpearte en la cara. Pero tu orgullo era muy grande, no quisiste que tu "rival" viera tu sentir y recompusiste rápidamente tu templanza._

_-¿Y ahora qué?-_

_Donnie respiró profundamente y acarició el suave lomo de Raph._

_-Tratarlo como un perro- sentenció lúgubremente y un nudo se formó en tu garganta –cuando el Creep lo absorbió por alguna razón comenzó a comportarse así, así que lo trataremos como tal, quizá eso haga su existencia un poco más feliz- su caricia bajó a las orejas de tu mejor amigo y casi golpeaste su mano otra vez –croquetas, correa, "buen chico" y todo lo del paquete… es un perro planta, así que considero que vitaminas para plantas deberían ayudarle a ponerse más fuerte y quizá hacer fotosíntesis, no lo sé- Donatello tomó la manta que descansaba en una silla y con ella cubrió al perro –quédate con él, iré a avisarles a todos allá abajo-_

_Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Raphael, escuchaste sus suaves pasos dirigirse a la salida y cuando calculaste que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta una palabra se formó en tus labios y salió sin que pudieras impedirlo._

_-Rowf-_

_-¿…Qué?-_

_-Se llama Rowf. Raph es mi mejor amigo y es una tortuga ninja, Rowf es mi mejor amigo… y es un perro planta. Raphael no es un perro, y si bien no está muerto, no es lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo sí, pero no lo es-_

_Si hubieras alzado la mirada, habrías notado que Donatello te miraba a ti y a Raph alternadamente, finalmente se mojó los labios y asintió levemente._

_-Entiendo, Raph y Rowf tienen una pronunciación similar, incluso…-_

_-Si pronuncias "Raph" mientras imitas a un perro, lo que sale de tus labios es "Rowf"- terminaste por el ninja con una ligera sonrisa pues había entendido tu ingenioso juego de palabras para preservar el honor de tu amigo –vete ya Donatello, Leonardo y Mikey deben estar muertos de preocupación-_

_Escuchaste la puerta abrirse y cerrarse e inmediatamente subiste la manta hasta la cabeza de Rowf._

_-Cuando estés más fuerte iré a cazar venados como te había dicho que haría apenas me enseñaras a lanzar kunais, me vas a acompañar, ¿cierto amigo?-_

_Allí fue la primera vez que Raphael no contestó a algo que le dijeras y descubriste lo que se sentía ser ignorado por alguien a quien quieres. Apretaste los labios y continuaste hablando._

_O eso intentaste, porque abriste la boca y nada salió de tus labios. Nada que no fueran sollozos ahogados._

_Al día siguiente cuando Rowf despertó, lo único que hacía era seguirte a donde fuera que fueras. La sala, la cocina, tu habitación, el granero, el bosque… te seguía a pasos lentos y cansados, mirándote fijamente como si esperara algo de ti. Por más que tú lo cargabas y dejabas en algún sillón o cojín para que descansara, él sólo te seguía. Y la explicación no podía provenir de otro que no fuera Mikey._

_-Él te quería- te dijo mientras volvías a poner a Rowf sobre el sillón de la sala –más exactamente, le gustabas, pero tenía muy en claro que los mutantes no se quedan con los humanos y por eso ocultaba todo lo mejor que podía. Aunque claro, en realidad lo que lo detenía de hacer cualquier cosa era que veía como coqueteabas con April-_

_El aire se sintió como plomo en tu garganta y pulmones._

_-¿Y- y tú sabes esto porqué…?-_

_-Era mi hermano Casey, y así como él sabía ver cosas en mí, yo también notaba cosas a las que nadie le ponía atención porque estaban muy ocupados viendo su "mal temperamento"- tras hacer el gesto de comillas con sus dedos, el joven ninja le acarició con cariño y una sonrisa la cabeza a Rowf y tú seguías congelado –así que aunque sea así, en este estado, deja que mi hermano esté contigo, no lo ignores más-_

Un suave gemido te regresó al presente y sentiste una cálida lengua lamer tu mejilla golpeada.

Rompiste el abrazo en que tenías a Rowf y mientras reías torpemente le acariciaste las mejillas.

-¿Esto? nah, no es nada, estoy bien pequeño, fue sólo un tonto ciervo que no quería aceptar mi genialidad- bromeaste y Rowf jadeó alegremente ante tu cambio de actitud, seguro pensando que tus lágrimas provenían del dolor de tu mejilla y con su lamida había curado tu golpe

Depositaste un suave beso en su frente peluda y lo abrazaste otra vez, un poco menos fuerte que la otra vez pero sí más cariñosamente.

-Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que tú eres el importante aquí, no yo, no nadie- frotaste animosamente detrás de su oreja –¿regresamos a la casa? tengo una sorpresa para ti-

Él ladró felizmente y comenzó a seguirte cojeando un poco de su patita derecha, viste pequeños manchones de sangre cubriendo su vendaje y aunque tus deseos de cargarlo todo el camino de regreso fueron muchas, supiste contenerte por respeto a la independencia de Rowf.

Por respeto al honor de Raph.

Sin mediar palabra con nadie subiste con él hasta tu habitación y comenzaste a buscar en tu bolsa de armas tu regalo para él, pero en cuanto vio la máscara de hockey comenzó a llorar y se escondió debajo de la cama. Esforzándote una vez más en ser firme con él lo llamaste duramente para que saliera, pero al final te ganó tu cariño a él y tras guardar la máscara te hincaste al lado de la cama.

-Vamos pequeño, sal de allí- llamaste cariñosamente a la par que acariciabas sus patas –ya no está, ya se fue la máscara- él alzó las orejas y gateando salió tímidamente de su escondite –buen chico- lo felicitaste y le mostraste la bandana roja que habías hecho para él, la colocaste en su cuello como si fuera un pañuelo de perro labrador y acomodaste su pelo para que se viera bien.

-Tuve que cerrar las aberturas que eran para los ojos, pero la costura casi no se nota- le explicaste y el lamió tu mano en respuesta –además esos dos flancos triangulares que dejé debajo de cada ojo lucen muy bien. Je, en verdad pareces un perro de verdad Rowf- señalaste ajustando el nudo y te reconfortó que esa aseveración fuera verdad, ya que dejando de lado el ligero tono verdoso de su pelo y que sus ojos eran verdes, el animal frente a ti lucia como un perro en toda la extensión de la palabra, quizá hasta podrías sacarlo a pasear cuando regresaran a Nueva York –luces como un perrito Raphie…- tu voz comenzó a romperse de nuevo e inmediatamente una pata se posó en tu rodilla, te tallaste los ojos con furia y le sonreíste de nuevo –anda, vamos a presumirles a todos lo bien que te sigue sentando el rojo pequeño-

Corriendo animosamente Rowf se escabulló entre la abertura que dejó la puerta entreabierta y los gritos y palabras de "Ohh Rowf, ¡luces muy bien!" no tardaron en llegar a tus oídos.

-No será para siempre Rowf- dijiste guardando todo de nuevo en tu bolsa –llegaremos a Nueva York y veré el modo de hacerte un cuerpo, aunque sea robótico- guardaste la navaja otrora del ninja en la parte de atrás de tu pantalón y la aseguraste con el cinturón –no será para siempre Raphael-

Cerraste la puerta y bajaste a convivir con todos.

Con Rowf.

Con Raph.

Con el que se moriría antes que tú, con el que debiste haber convivido de esa manera que tus ganas de besarlo y hacerlo tuyo te pedían cuando regresaban de la patrulla.

Bajaste y conviviste.

Porque de cualquier manera, ya no tenías más opción que esa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mwuajajajajajjajajajja!

Pinche "Within the Woods", mis sueños raros Rasey tienemás coherencia que la manera en que Raph se recuperó.

Lo diré hasta que me saga sangre de la garganta: ¡no había manera de que Raphael apareciera de nuevo! ¡Sólo había pasto y una florecita :v de lo que era antes! ¿de dónde rayos salió el cuerpo? ¿Donnie es alquimista y tiene la fórmula de la transmutación humana? Donnie, no seas egoísta y pásale a receta a los Elric, ellos sufriendo por su mamá y su falta de brazos y piernas y tu haciendo Raphaeles al por mayor y en una sola noche e.e

Pensándolo bien…hazme unos cuatro :B

xDD eso es todo y de nuevo m gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado nwn/

¿Mi consejo a Casey? cariño, existe la zoofilia :v

No es cierto, Casey, si te atreves a tocarle una sola bizna de hierba te mataré, estás advertido *lo señala amenazadoramente*


End file.
